The Elements
by PokeFreak45
Summary: A fifteen year old girl named Blaze has an ordinary life as a Fire-type specialist. Or so she thought. Now, her world is falling apart from the hands of a mysterious man, and all of her fights are nothing but blood, pain, and regret. And because of this, she doesn't even know her own life anymore. Or possibly forever. FIRST OC BASED STORY. MOVED TO FICTIONPRESS
1. Chapter I

**WASSUP! This is PF45 and I'm giving you guys probably the only non-Pokemon related story I'm going to write (but that will differ probably). Now, before I begin, I'll go over a few things. First, these characters are all mine, so I don't really need to do disclaimers. Second, this story has totally different OC's that I have (other than Lyn). And finally, I hope you enjoy this story! So, LET'S GO.**

* * *

**CHAPTER I:**

Blaze's P.O.V:

"Forrest? Yo, FORREST! Get your butt down here, Aqua and I have been standing here forever!" I yelled. I stood there in front of the stairs of Forrest's home, tapping my foot impatiently. Aqua, one of my best friends, was standing behind me. She was standing there, playing with her fingers. "Yeah, yeah. Jeez, you sound like my mother now." Forrest groaned, walking down the stairs while putting slipping his bag over his shoulder. I rolled my eyes. "C'mon, we're going to be late anyways. Let's get going already." I said, walking out the door with Forrest and Aqua following.

I got outside, to see Avalanche, Aqua's polar bear, and Jet, my pet fire griffin. Jet stretched out its wings while Avalanche stood up. "You need to be more accurate with your timings, Blaze. This happened last year, too." Jet said. "Shut up, Jet. We're going now." I said. Forrest pulled out a red whistle from his bag and blew it. Up came out a large gopher, named Buck, from underground. He hopped on top of Buck while Aqua mounted on Avalanche.

"Fid!" squeaked a smaller gopher, popping his tiny head out of Forrest's bag. "Hush, Fiddle." Forrest said. Fiddle ignored, crawling on Forrest and sat on his shoulder. Forrest sighed. "Ready to go?" he asked. I nodded, signaling Jet to go. He nodded in reply, spreading his wings and gliding in the air. Forrest and Aqua followed on ground, catching up to me in a matter of seconds.

"Hey, Blaze," Aqua called to me. I looked down at her. "What time is it now?" I literally froze in my spot, quickly turning my head to my watch. It was 7:45, close to 8:00 when battle training starts. And when they do role call.

"Damn it!" I exclaimed, ordering Jet to go just a little bit more faster. Forrest and Aqua followed in suit, asking their riding partners to go a bit faster as well. There is no way I'm going to be late for training. No. freaking. _WAY_.

We finally made it there in about 5-7 minutes later, and right when we got there, other students were leaving to the training hall. We all sighed in relief. "At least we made it on time." Forrest said, with Aqua nodding in agreement. "Says the guy who almost made us late in the first place..." I muttered.

"Hm?"

"A-ah! N-nothing...hehe..." I said, rubbing the back of my neck. Forrest just ignored, following the rest of the students to the training hall. Jet and Avalanche transformed into their smaller versions, because we can't allow them to be any bigger than what they are already. Jet perched on my shoulder while Avalanche jumped on Aqua's head.

We walked into the line of people, following them to the training hall.

"Alright, kids!" said Mark, one of the training instructors. "Today is your first day at the Batorutorein Academy. Now, since I know most of you are new, I'm letting some of the experienced kids come and demonstrate some moves for the certain elements. First up is the Earth element, with Forrest as the demonstrator." Forrest walked up in front of the training hall and faced in front of the other crowd of kids. His eyes immediately turned hazel brown. He lifted up his hand, which had a faded out green symbol of the word, "earth". He then turned to the target, extending his arm into a branch-like-whip, destroying one of the targets. Everyone awed at his performance as he took a bow and went back to his position. Mark nodded.

"Good job, Forrest," he said. "Now we have Aquamarine to demonstrate the Water element." Aqua nodded, standing in front of the kids. Her eyes turned icy blue and her hand had the a faded blue symbol for "water". She then spun around three times, letting several aqua rings from her hand form around her. Once she stopped spinning, she swiped her arm in command, turning the water rings into water shurikens, hitting the center of the target many times. There was a lot of "oohs" from the crowd as Aqua returned to her position.

"Nicely done, Aquamarine," Mark said. "Next, we have Krypton, demonstrating the Lightning element." I rolled my eyes. I hated every single Lighting type user, especially Krypton. He thinks he's so good in _everything_. Yeah right, says the guy who lost to me twice during our practice matches last year. Krypton nodded, walking in front of the kids. His eyes turned neon green, his hand showing a pale yellow symbol for "lightning". He made an arch with his hand, and it charged a ball in the center. Then, it shot the charged beam at the target, breaking the top part in half. Everyone stared in amazement. Mark nodded again.

"Great work, Krypton. Now we have Karrissa, demonstrating the Air element." Karrissa, a shy but one of the rank 1 (rank 1 is the best) Air type users, stood in front of the crowd. Her eyes turned sapphire blue, her hand glowing a white symbol for "air". She clapped her hand over her other, opening it to create a spinning vortex that destroyed the target completely. Everyone started clapping.

"Nice job, Karrissa," Mark looked down at his clipboard. "And last but not least, we have Blaze to demonstrate the Fire element." I stood in front of them. My eyes turned a dark red, with my hand glowing a faint orange symbol that stood for "fire". I closed my eyes, concentrating on the target. Then I opened my eyes, circling my hands to form a ball of fire. I jumped up high, releasing the fire ball at the target. It landed square on, burning the target and leaving a burning hole in the core. I landed back on my feet. Everyone clapped and some were even astonished.

"Well done, Blaze. Alright, you kids go ahead and practice. You can ask these guys if you need help with your element. I'll set up the new targets while we're at it. Am I clear?" Everyone nodded. "Great!" Mark said. "Well, get on to it!" The crowd started to form into training pairs and began to start their training while Aqua, Forrest, Karrissa, Krypton, and I stood near the entrance to help anybody who needed tips of any sort. I only got a few kids, since I noticed that their skills are quite high.

"Good job! Ah, what's your name?" I asked the ten year old boy. "My name is Trevor, and I plan on being the best Fire type specialist ever!" I smiled and patted the energetic boy's head. "Well, I hope that happens someday." I said. His blood red eyes looked into my orange-yellow ones, full of energy and determination. "Can you teach me how?" he asked unexpectedly. My eyes widened. "M-me?" I asked, pointing at myself. He nodded his head. "I think you're the strongest in here. So that's why I thought you can help me with training." he said confidently. I felt my face get hot. I've never been praised for my power ever since I was this boy's age. I looked up in thought. "W-well..." I started. "I guess I can spare some time today. I'm not _that_ busy," I looked down at Trevor again and smiled. "So I think I can. But after class, alright?" Trevor nodded his head and ran back to training. Aqua walked up to me.

"You got kids to teach, too?" I looked at her in surprise. "You did?" I asked. Aqua nodded. "I have one kid as well. Forrest has three, though, so I don't think we'd have enough time to hang out today." Aqua said, her expression sad. I smiled. "That's fine. We can always reschedule. How 'bout tomorrow? We still have to come here anyway, but I think we can try." Aqua nodded and walked back to where Forrest and Karrissa were talking. I looked back at all of the other kids. They were training their butts off, from what I could tell. I spotted Trevor immediately, noticing his red hair and freckles right away. He was practicing some blaze kicks and flamethrowers, sweating like crazy. "Don't push it!" I called to him. He turned and saw me, smiling widely. He then went back to practicing. I remember being like that when I was younger... good old times.

_"Blaze... we see you..." _ I turned around. I swear, I heard a voice. I glanced around the training hall again, feeling insecure.

...Nothing. Probably just my imagination. So, I turned back to some kids who confronted me for help.

* * *

**?'s P.O.V:**

"Sir, we've spotted the girl. Now what?" I turned to my henchman. "Go and try to bring her here." I said. My henchman nodded, leaving within sight. I turned back to the monitor screen.

"Blaze... it's been a while, hasn't it?"

* * *

**Yay, finally done! Now I can clarify some things.**

**1. This is an on-going story unless certain circumstances occur.**  
**2. These will be the main protagonists throughout the whole story (including that one guy).**  
**3. If you were wondering, no, Aqua is not the one from Kingdom Hearts, _no_, Blaze is not the one from Sonic, and _NO_, Forrest is not the one from Brock's family in Pokemon.**

**These are all of my OCs, and I just came up with random names for them. So please, just don't get that messed up. Anyways I hope you like the first chapter, and I will keep uploading more chapters along with WTPH (Welcome to Pokespe High). Okay, bye! ~**


	2. NEWS ALERT! (I have to stop these)

**NEWS ALERT! NEW ALERT! Okay, hey guys. Sorry 'bout this, even since it's a new story, but I'm moving this story onto my brand new FictionPress account. Sorry for the misunderstanding, but hope you understand! So, about my FictionPress account. I have a different pen name, SpecialDreamer67. All I'm really going to do is just copy the first chapter into a document of FictionPress, and then I'll just see how it goes from there. I thought of dpoing this just so that I'd have more room for other stories I want to do (since I don't want to overload stories). **

**Hope the people who were reading this understand what I mean, and you can check out my new FictionPress account by going on FictionPress and looking for the name "SpecialDreamer67" or go onto my profile and find the link there. Again, hope you understand, and have a nice day.**

** - PokeFreak45**


End file.
